Progressing cavity pumps are often used in settings in which the speed and operation of the pump must be carefully controlled. For example, when a progressing cavity pump is used in a down-hole operation, the speed and torque of the pump are often manually controlled to ensure that the pump is operating efficiently, and is not running in the pumped-off condition.